Dean
"I thought a bowtie would look good on you." - Dean Appearance Dean has light brown, short fur with with dark brown highlights all over, a very large, fluffy squirrel tail which is white dusted, and small front paws. Both of Dean's front paws are completely white. She has green eyes, and somewhat squared shoulders. Dean is also extremely fast, and is able to turn invisible for some reason. Personality Dean has a 'bad-girl' vibe, and makes sarcastic jokes at any given time. Dean loves teasing people, but is easily flustered. She attacks or tackles whoever challenges her, or doesn't give her her way. The only thing she never teases people about is what they are, because Dean used to get made fun of for her boy-ish name and her tail. Life Dean just wanted out. That lab scared her. They took her parents, and everything she had ever loved. They left her a crying ball of fluff who was always curled in the corner, away from the others. She broke out, with Squid, and joined his little group. Dean was looking for someone to talk to, when she spotted Russet, who wasn't doing anything either. Dean said hello, and Russet returned the greeting, smiling bashfully. Dean soon realized that she had made a friend and potentially something more than that... She was laying on her back with her tail curled over her stomach, when Skipper, a spider-cat whispered a greeting right by her ear with the full intent to scare her. It worked. She leaped up, but quickly collected herself, but exclaimed that Skipper scared her. "Well, I was made to be scary, toots," Skipper replied. Dean commented that Skipper was only made to be annoying, and laughed. Dean then, not talking, was teased by Skipper, who asked if a cat had gotten Dean's tongue. Dean blushed and shoved Skipper, yelling at her to shut up. Skipper just kept on going, and Dean tackled her. However, Dean stepped off, resisting the urge to bite Skipper. Dean went to walk away, but Skipper called after her. “Uh..I think you’re pretty- pretty funny.” Skipper commented awkwardly. Dean voiced that she had said nothing funny. “That’s not what I mean, I meant you make me happy like you’re fun and stuff-" Skipper tried. Dean once again blushed, and said she felt the same about Skipper. Dean didn't realized that the whole time Skipper was teasing her, she was flirting. Dean was looking for Skipper. When Skipper showed up, Dean called her over, telling her that she had a gift. Skipper came over, and Dean tied a black bowtie with a red center around her neck. Skipper told Dean about how much she loved it, but what Dean didn't know is that Skipper then and there vowed to never let any harm come to Dean. Dean was arguing with Husker because Dean gave Skipper a gift, and not him. During this. Skipper showed up, and Dean yelled at Husker that she loved Skipper and that's why she gave her a gift, not him. Dean, embarrassed, raced off. Skipper followed and they both confessed their love for the other. Dean put a small red flower crown over Skipper's left ear and a put a blue-jay feather with it. In the middle of this, Sirpent showed up and was infuriated with Skipper for putting fire-ants in his nest. Skipper teased him while Dean just watched. When Sirpent left, Dean asked Skipper to be her mate. Skipper agreed, and Dean cuddled with her, falling asleep. Relationships Skipper Dean really loves Skipper. She would do anything for her, even though she can be a little mean sometimes. "She's so cute and soft and pretends to act bad, but really isn't, so she's my sweet little fluffball." - ''Dean about Skipper Squid Squid was Dean's first real friend and companion. She cares a lot about him, but doesn't show it. ''"He's pretty quiet, but I'm glad he broke me out and was willing to take me with him. He's now just like a big brother." - Dean about Squid Quotes "I thought a bowtie would look good on you." - Dean to Skipper after giving her a bowtie "I love her, not you! That's why I gave her that bowtie!" ''- Dean to Husker about Skipper'' "Will you stand by me as my love, and be my mate?" - Dean to Skipper